Moment By Moment
by EuphoniumGurl0
Summary: They meet in a place not knowing one is the other. Will they make it past the preudice and overcome their problems or give up? First chapter is predictible, but the rest is all good. HGDM
1. Street Racing

A/N This is my third attempt at a fanfic and don't worry I am still finishing My Name and I do have a plot to the sequel to my first story but I will not work on it until I get My Name finished. Two stories at a time to keep track of is my limit. You know I have friends and council and band council and band(IM IN THE HIGHEST LEVEL) and i have all region tryouts which finished in me making it woo hoo... So anyway I'm trying out new stuff with this fic  
  
POST OOTP FIC!!  
  
This story is dedicated to one of my best friends in the entire world whom I love, Michael. Michael never reads fanfictions and even though he knows I like him I just have to write a story about it so here it goes.  
  
TO Michael G. (BEST FRIEND FOR TWO YEARS, CRUSH FOR A YEAR)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong soley to the WB and the great author known as JKR. No ingringment is intended and I am making no money off of this.  
  
A NEW START  
  
Chapter One: Street Racing  
  
I stared deeply into his wonderful eyes, seeing the moon, the stars, a whole other world, wondering if there was anything more grand. I can't believe I'm looking into this man's eyes. He touched my chin lightly pulling me to himself. I closed my eyes instinctively. He whispered my name and I opened my eyes to see him bend towards my face. I could feel his gentle breathing against my lips. He smiled as he gave me something I would never forget, a first real kiss.  
  
I woke up in a bad mood. It was the first day of summer break. I had two months without work, without my precious studies, without my best friends. There wasn't anything better than school for me.  
  
"Hermione!" I rushed downstairs as I saw Crookshanks purr and cuddle against me. I greeted my mother and my father with a hug and kiss.  
  
"Yes, mum?" I asked as I saw my mum eying my dad. Something was going to happen. I could feel it in my blood.  
  
"You know your cousins Kara and Liz in California? We thought it would do you some good to spend some time with them. You're leaving in about three hours."  
  
My cousins Liz and Kara were legal, barely but still. I was about to go into my seventh year, hopefully Head Girl. They were total girls. Too much like Parvati and Lavender for my liking. They always just rolled their eyes and told me to grow up whenever I visited them before.  
  
"Mum, I will not go. That is it!"  
  
"Liz, Kara, how wonderful to see you." I said faking a smile, trying to sound something close to happy. My parents would pay, but getting a new car was something I couldn't pass up even if I wanted to, especially when it's the newest model of mustangs available.  
  
"Hermione, we have to do something about you hair!" Kara said circling around me as if I were her prey. So what if my hair was a little bushy?  
  
"Make-up is a must. Hermione your complexion is to die for, now all you need are a few touches." Here we go, I thought as I started preparing myself for what was to come.  
  
The next day it began. The make-up was terrible, and all of the hair things were even worse. I have to admit though, the end result woke something in me. I felt confident and I knew that this made me attractive to guys.   
  
With my new confidence I was no longer the old Hermione, inside or out. I was still me in general and still had an urge to learn about everything and still had the shyness and innocence about me, but I longed to have a real boyfriend.  
  
My next adventure was that night. I felt grateful for what my cousins did. Even if I didn't like them I still owed them so I let them take me where they wanted me to go.  
  
"It's called Street Racing." Kara said looking at my wardrobe, "Here." She said throwing me something that looked as if it was meant for a five year old.  
  
I changed uncomfortably into the tight black halter and some shorts. I suddenly felt very naked, but if it would help get what I wanted then....  
  
"It's illegal... You look good." Liz said eying my outfit that Kara supplied.  
  
"That's basically it... Wait, lots of hott guys." Americans are so strange sometimes.  
  
  
  
As we arrived I spotted a spot of white in the crowd of dark. I looked at Kara and she could sense who I was after, "White platinum hair?" I nodded, "Girl you don't have a chance. He's one of the world's best racers! We only see him during summer though, a little strange if you ask me."  
  
"What's his car like?" I asked wondering if I could at least take a glance at the mystery person.  
  
"His car I can tell, his name I can't. No one but the person who races beside him knows his name. It's over there." I knew nothing at all about cars so the name of it went straight past me as I headed toward him.  
  
White hair, I wonder what color his eyes were since he was wearing sun glasses, he seemed buff too. Around eighteen, so basically my age. I approached the window with caution. There were girls swarmed around it, so I pushed my way through feeling my Gryffindor spirit come to me.  
  
I stood there as he began to eye me. Suddenly I heard a loud roar as his car did some kind of rumbling thing.  
  
"What's your name?" I could have sworn I heard his voice before, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"Mina." I said thinking that a new nickname would get me out of any trouble whatsoever.  
  
"Mina.... I'll see you at the finish line." He said as the girls jealously glared at me since he's never spoken before.  
  
"He talked to you. He wouldn't even talk to me..." Liz put me in the car and drove me to the finish line.  
  
"I don't want to be a chicken, I don't want to be a duck, so kiss my butt..." I looked at Kara and Liz strangely as they made some kind of strange movements. Now I know how Purebloods must feel when they don't understand something of England Muggle heritage.  
  
"Is that some kind of chant?" I asked curiously. They laughed slightly.  
  
"So, Mina, we don't want to rush you since you're new to this all, but we were wondering if you would like to go to a party for Drag Racers?" I looked at her unsure... I slowly nodded.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting in the dark with a crowd of people got boring. I was about to move when I saw lights approach. I backed away quickly in time to avoid a collision with the mystery man's car.  
  
After a few seconds money was exchanged and given to the platinum haired hottie... Since when did I start thinking hottie? Anyway, after the money was exchanged my cousins pushed me forcefully into the car again as we drove to some kind of beach side party place.  
  
"I hope he talks again.. I've never heard him speak except for to you, it sounds sexy." I rolled my eyes...  
  
"I think I might know him, but I just can't place him." I mumbled aloud to myself.  
  
  
  
"Hey hott stuff." A guy approached me at the beach. I looked into the crowd of people for my cousins, but I couldn't find them. I think the guy was drunk.  
  
I moved slightly away. He came towards me again, "No." I said turning around.  
  
"Oh yes, baby, we're going to have fun tonight." He said grasping my arm. Had no one in the crowd of the people noticed that this man was harassing me?  
  
"Leave me alone, fucker." I said pulling away from his grasp as I started to walk away. No one seemed to notice that he took me in his grip forcefully and was now putting his hand where it most definitely didn't belong. I had never had a real kiss, now this man was going to steal something so precious to me?  
  
"Come on baby. Are you a virgin? I'll make it as rough as possible." He said pulling me with him until someone stopped him.  
  
I looked up timidly, frightened of this man, and saw none other than the mysterious, seemingly silent driver.  
  
"Is she yours, man?" The man asked frightfully. The 'silent driver' nodded. The man automatically let go of me and started to run into the crowd of people. Now people seemed to notice me.  
  
"I am most certainly not 'yours.'" I smirked at him. He lifted his sunglasses closer to his face and smirked himself. He lifted up my face and kissed my forehead. Girls melted, wishing they could have his lips anywhere on them. His lips were warm and inviting, I could tell even if it was just briefly on my head.  
  
"Mina!" I looked around to see my cousins. I rolled my eyes at them. "Come on let's go. If your mum knew you were out this late then she would murder us, slowly and painfully. You know German cars sink the slowest?" I nodded not sure of how else to reply.  
  
I woke up feeling strangely, like I was being watched. I opened my eyes to see the mystery driver wearing a sexy, black shirt with 'Racing is Life' on it and baggy black shorts.  
  
I screamed as I knew that I was wearing a flimsy shirt with underwear under my comforter. I gripped it tightly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked outraged. He smirked slightly as he adjusted his sun glasses again.  
  
"Waiting for you, sweet heart..." He said smirking again. I got up and made sure the covers were on me completely, then I pushed him out, closed the door and went into my adjoining bathroom.  
  
I washed up quickly and put on a black sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. I wanted to look nice for him, even if I didn't know him, didn't talk to him a lot, only just met him, and even if he just invaded my privacy. He was hott.  
  
I put my hair down and colored the tips green and put silver streaks in my brown locks. Then I decided to add a green end to my skirt and some green and silver on my shirt. I might as well have become a Slytherin... Slytherins had that sexy smooth effect. Where did that come from?!? Never mind.  
  
I walked out into the living room to see my cousins staring at him dreamily and him just ignoring them and their constant questions.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked me simply. My cousins still looked in awe as he spoke.  
  
"Aren't you ruining your image as being quiet?" I asked him smirking a now familiar smirk. Hey, six years at Hogwarts being a Gryffindor in a Slytherin's world gave you something.  
  
He shook his head as he grabbed me around my waist and dragged me out my front door. He opened the door to his car for me and then shut it behind me.  
  
His car was amazing inside, with lots of little triggers, neon lights, leather seats, and a very cool looking stereo.  
  
"Why me?" I asked him as he entered. Why had he chosen me to pull his ministrations on?  
  
"Because you're familiar somehow." He replied smirking as he stepped on the peddle. I was pressed against my seat as I knew we were going way more than speed limit would allow for a good three seconds before me slowed down to a normal speed.  
  
"Where are we going, and who are you?" He looked at me as he sped up and then suddenly stopped at a red light.  
  
"My name is of no importance, and where we are going, you will soon find out." I looked at him suspiciously. I knew him somehow. I'm not sure from where, but I do from somewhere.  
  
"What is your god damn name?" I asked now more curious than I was willing to admit, yet my urgency gave me away.  
  
"My nickname is Bad Faith, but you can call me Dray, which is another nickname." Why wouldn't he tell me his real name, and why did I feel like I was going back to Hogwarts. Ancient Ruins. Latin... Bad Faith, Bad Faith, I should know this.  
  
"Dray, is bad faith just something in another language, maybe Latin?" I asked hopefully. He ignored my question as we pulled in somewhere.  
  
  
  
I went outside and took his hand as he took me to the perfect spot on the beach. He led me along to a secluded spot where I saw a small café on the beach, and both of us wearing black.  
  
"Dray... Would you like the special table?" A waiter asked. Dray just nodded and I followed them to a cliff side. There was a small passage way and we went through it until we saw some kind of a cave. It was the perfect place for a meal and it was absolutely amazing.  
  
We sat there for the best part of the day silently. I looked over to him, he was watching me.  
  
"Tell me who you are." I demanded. He looked at me and took off his sunglasses to show his eyes absolutely flaming. His silver eyes. I knew him, I know I did.  
  
"Bad Faith....... It's Latin." He nodded. He looked at me expectantly.  
  
"Hermione." He said nonchantingly. He knew me. From school perhaps.  
  
"Bad faith... Malfoy meaning death or despair. Draco Malfoy?" I asked stunned. "Dray..." He looked at me.  
  
"Hermione Granger. I didn't know who you were until I saw you in the light this morning..." He spoke arrogantly as if trying to make himself the one I knew before. As if reassuring me that it was him.  
  
"I thought I hated you..." I said a little confused as I bit my bottom lip, slightly to the right. He took my chin and gazed into my eyes. All thoughts of hate dissipated as he kissed my cheek, his lips lingering. That was the last thing on my mind for the next week or so, Draco Malfoy.  
  
A/N I know it's a rocky start but I have to start somewhere, right?!? I had to put German cars sink the slowest because I have a small obsession with Court TV, and remember I am only 13 (13 November 16th)   
  
I NEED A BETA IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO FOR THIS OR ANY OF MY FICS JUST EMAIL ME!!!  
  
BLINK 182 LYRICS  
  
"Down"  
  
The drops of rain they fall all over  
  
This awkward silence makes me crazy  
  
The glow inside burns light upon her  
  
I'll try to kiss you if you let me  
  
(this can't be the end)  
  
Tidal waves they rip right through me  
  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Your vows of silence fall all over  
  
The look in your eyes makes me crazy  
  
I feel the darkness break upon her  
  
I'll take you over if you let me  
  
(You did this)  
  
Tidal waves they rip right through me  
  
Tears from eyes worn cold and sad  
  
Pick me up now, I need you so bad.  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
Down down down down  
  
Down down down down  
  
It gets me so  
  
LOVE THIS SONG AND WHEN IM DOWN ABOUT MICHAEL I LISTEN TO IT... 


	2. Dreaming

A/N So hiya guys... I have just finished my fourth chapter for this story... I gotta tell you I was sweatin and dreadin what was gonna happen and I'm the author... I think you'll love the fourth chapter but I can't get there unless you review... Oh, well it gets juicy.. I don't remember what I have in this chapter so oh well. I do want to thank my reviewers. I have a fuckin party Friday and I have so much band stuff it's ridiculous..  
  
*Gold(TOP) Band Music*  
  
*Solo for SAO*  
  
*All-Region*  
  
*Ensemble for SAO*  
  
*Jazz Band*  
  
*Quintet Solo for the school*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. It is all JKR's but the plot is mine. No copy right infringement is intended and I am making no money off of this.  
  
To: My best friend crush that I love. To Michael  
  
Chapter Two: Dreaming  
  
I woke up from another dream, sweating terribly. I have never kissed, I have never thought about that or anything worse but I had one about him. I dreamed that he took me in his arms and held me. Then I dreamed that he kissed me everywhere. I dreamed I gave my gift to him and he took it willingly. It felt damn good, too.  
  
  
  
"Hermione." I was at a race that night. I was secretly hoping to see Draco again. Even if he had been cruel to me in the past, I wanted him to be mine. At least for a little bit. I turned to the familiar voice.  
  
"Dray..." I smirked at him. I was going to say Draco, but he cut me off. His identity wanted to be kept a secret, I guess.  
  
"I think you know...." He made the engine growl angrily to get his friend's attention. I looked shocked.  
  
"Bla...." Zambini cut me off. He looked at me and growled something to Draco which made him knock him upside his head.  
  
"Get out..." Draco whispered making Blaise get out of the car and then he pulled me in. "Ride, Mina?" He questioned. I only had time to nod as I heard the announcement to start the race. He took off, hitting a button which made the car go a whole lot faster.  
  
"Damn." I simply stated as he took off. "Draco, I don't understand why me. You hate me."  
  
"Listen, over the summer, my father died. Killed by the Dementors, whatever, I don't care anymore. I loved and admired my father more than anything. When he died I woke up.  
  
"There is no such thing as blood. My blood is blue when I bleed. Yours is blue, too. Muggleborn or not, we're all just Wizards and Witches with the same blue blood." It had more meaning than most people would have gotten from it. I looked at him and nodded.  
  
"I've been racing since I was fourteen. Street racing since I was fifteen. It was something that I could do to make me seem smarter or better than you. You have more knowledge then I will ever admit in public, Hermione. You had book smarts and Muggle smarts. Everything, the whole package. Beauty inside and out.  
  
"When I saw you, I thought you were just a hott Muggle. You gave me a challenge. Then I got to know a part of you I didn't know you had. Then I recognized you. It made me realize that it didn't matter anymore.  
  
"Voldemort is dead, maybe not physically but people are starting to get a clue. If I can clue in then anyone can..." I wanted to ask him to talk to me more, but he suddenly stopped as the race ended.  
  
I got out of the car as Draco collected his money. I smiled at his words and walked to the beach and sat there contemplating myself.  
  
  
  
The next morning I felt like I was floating. There was a feeling in my gut that told me to take Draco and let him have his way with me. As sensible as I was, I listened to my head not my gut or my heart.  
  
Draco Malfoy is to be my friend... I cannot just think of him that way. Yes you can. No I can't. You know you want to. No means no. You want to kiss him, you want to hug him, you want to love him...  
  
My brain kept fighting and it got on my nerves. I grunted loudly as I closed the curtains. I usually loved the sun, but this morning was not a good morning. I was tired this morning.  
  
I laid back down with the new found darkness. I could still see light and it gave me a headache. I was legal. In witches and wizard laws, seventeen was legal.  
  
I slipped out my wand, set guard for my doors that would alert my brain if someone was coming and I cast a darkness spell on my room along with a spelled of cold. This summer, I learned to appreciate the cold.  
  
I slipped back into bed and fell asleep, my last thoughts of Draco.  
  
I was having the best darn dream with my Slytherin prince alerted my brain that he was coming in. I grumbled as I picked myself up and cast Lumos with my wand.  
  
He walked into my room and as soon as he saw what I had done he shut the door and locked it.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're living with Muggles." He told me as he was casting a sound barrier spell.  
  
"I cast a spell to alert me of any intruders which, by the way, alerted me that you were coming in, Mr. Malfoy." I spat at him laying back down with my wand on my bed side.  
  
"Fine, so are you ready to go?" I looked at him like he was crazy and picked up my wand.  
  
"I'm dead tired, I only went to sleep around six in the morning and not it's only about eleven. Now go away I need to sleep." I told him, extinguishing my wand.  
  
I heard the door creak open and then a couple of minutes later shut again. I slumped into my bed and back into my dreams of Draco as I felt something slip around my waist.  
  
The sound barrier was up so I couldn't scream for help, but I had my wand and was not afraid to use it.  
  
"It's alright. I'm just taking a nap with you." Draco's soft smooth voice made me smile, that is until I remembered I was naked.  
  
"Get off! I'm nowhere close to decent!!!" I said as he pulled me even closer. He took off his own shirt, pants, and everything but his boxers.  
  
I'm just glad that it was almost pitch black so he couldn't see me blush. He pushed himself closer to me and cradled me to sleep.  
  
It was strange. I hadn't even kissed him, and here I was laying n bed naked, next to him, someone I used to hate. Key words, used to. But... How do I feel about him now? Do I like him more than just a newfound best friend? Maybe even love? Love was too strong of a word for him.  
  
Kissing has always been a big deal to me. My father tried to convince we that kissing always led to other things, including teenage pregnancy. I think it's a load of bull, but I always had something holding me back anyway.  
  
Viktor was so nice and sweet to me. He was always the gentlemen, opening doors, pulling out chairs, and then there was the fact that he was willing to wait.  
  
One day, I guess, after we had been dating a year he decided that he couldn't wait. He broke up with me. I was surprised to find myself relieved that he did it.  
  
There was half a year when I went out with Ron. I learned he had had a crush on me since fourth year. I decided to see if anything was there. That one was mutual. We decided that we couldn't go out.  
  
I've always personally had a crush on Harry. Not because of his fame that his name gave him, or the fact that he was a heartthrob with or without his name. I liked him because he was my friend. Not like that. I just had feelings for him. I did have some urges, and this year I wanted to fulfill them, but here I am, in bed, with Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
I woke up to feel something rubbing against my thigh. It looked around to see Draco sleeping with his arms around me. I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek my lips lingering on his surprisingly milky skin.  
  
"Ten more minutes, Mum." I chuckled to myself as I whispered his name. He woke up, his face flushed and he hugged me as tight as if he was afraid I was about to sink into the ground.  
  
I woke up for the third time that morning, this time by rustling of clothes. I opened an eye slightly to see Draco fully clothed. He threw me my clothes and turned away.  
  
No point, he had already felt be completely and totally naked. I laughed to myself for no particular reason. I put on the clothes he threw me and stood up.   
  
His eyes were so beautiful. I had never noticed before. A blue tint with a hint of just white. His beautiful, silver eyes were so full of mystery. You could never tell what was going on inside them. One second he might be contemplating something or thinking about something funny, but you could never tell. They were emotionless.  
  
He never let you inside, unless he wanted to of course. He was so powerful, I just couldn't believe it. I suddenly felt very small compared to him and I backed away.  
  
What would have been oblivious to anyone else was obvious to him. He took a step toward me and smirked.  
  
"Not scared of me, are you?" I opened my mouth to say something but he had his fingers on my lips. I almost fell down, but he caught me.  
  
"Be my one and only." He demanded. I couldn't say no to him. His unpredictability surprised me so I just nodded and felt him drag me outside my window.  
  
"A letter?" The young man questioned his companion. He shook his head sadly.  
  
"Nothing mate. I owled her parents and a reply came back with Errol saying she was spending summer somewhere in a place called California." He jumped to his room to retrieve the letter.  
  
"Errol is old." The future Auror told his best friend, "Maybe Hedwig should try. She can find anyone, or maybe we can find her in that California place. It's in America I reckon." Ron nodded to Harry and sighed.  
  
Summer has almost been a month and neither one of us has seen her. It's not like she can change that much, Harry thought to himself. At least we'll see her on the train to school.  
  
"Hermione, come on." I got up slightly annoyed until I saw who it was.  
  
"Draco it's past midnight." I said squinting to find my wand, then illuminating it to see my watch shining slightly past the quarter to one mark.  
  
"It's our month anniversary." He whined throwing some clothes at me, then climbing back down the window.  
  
I put on the bathing suit that he threw me along with a jacket. I followed him out the window, locking my window with a spell.  
  
I couldn't believe the beauty of where we arrived. I felt beautiful crystals under my toes and the pounding of water on my ankles. I followed Draco as we arrived behind some cliff walls. A blanket, and some food made a picnic. I sat down next to him and watched the moon on reflect off of the water. I laid down on his lap and looked up to see stars gazing down on us.  
  
I stared deeply into his wonderful eyes, seeing the moon, the stars, a whole other world, wondering if there was anything more grand. I can't believe I'm looking into this man's eyes. He touched my chin lightly pulling me to himself. I closed my eyes instinctively. He whispered my name and I opened my eyes to see him bend towards my face. I could feel his gentle breathing against my lips. He smiled as he gave me something I would never forget, a first real kiss.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and truly smiled at me. I felt my head rush as I pulled him toward me again. I knew I had waited this long for a reason. This was perfect. It felt right. I wanted to be with him forever. He was mine and nothing was going to get in the way of us being together. I wouldn't let it.  
  
"Draco, I think I'm in love with you." I whispered to him. Even if we were alone and separated from everyone else, I didn't want to disrupt the beauty and peace of this place.  
  
He closed his eyes and kissed me again, but not before answering me, "I love you. I am in love with you, Hermione, and as much as I hate to admit it, I always knew I was."  
  
"I love you." I repeated kissing him for the third time that evening.   
  
We sat in silence the majority of the evening. This truly was perfect. No regrets. Ever.  
  
A/N I thought if I posted another chapter that more people would get interested... I'm waiting for at least twenty reviews before I post more!!! Anyway I would appreciate less "good job keep going" reviews and more "you did this wrong" reviews but a review is a review non the less and i appreciate it and if uve got nothing but "good job keep going" to say to me then go for it...  
  
SUM 41 LYRICS  
  
"Thanks For Nothing"  
  
I'll never take part in the growing population  
  
Or waste my time with further education (hooha!)  
  
Forget what we know, it's just a big show  
  
What they want to control  
  
So jaded and frustrated  
  
It's all so complicated  
  
Fashion, no passion surrounds me  
  
All I know is I've heard this all before  
  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,   
  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
  
You want me to (want me to)  
  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
  
nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change  
  
I can't take part in the business man illusion,  
  
I'll take my chance in the real world confusion  
  
Don't blame us, who do we trust when they're so dishonest  
  
No patience, this nation's obsessed with exploitation  
  
Lying, denying surrounds me  
  
All I know is I've heard this all before  
  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,   
  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
  
You want me to (want me to)  
  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
  
(what!) Don't think you can ignore us (ignore us)  
  
Don't tell me that we're to blame(we're to blame)  
  
Don't pick our future for us(for us)  
  
Or act like we're the same  
  
All I know is I've heard this all before  
  
Reality's a bore (is a bore)  
  
You ask me to believe in something fake,   
  
well I can't bring myself to do what  
  
You want me to (want me to)  
  
This is who we are and (who we are)  
  
Nothing's gonna change  
  
Thanks for nothing (I've heard this all before),  
  
Thanks for nothing (reality's a bore),  
  
Thanks for nothing (it'll never be the same),  
  
Thanks for nothing (and nothing's gonna change) 


	3. Easier To Run

A/N: The thing is, I'm trying to keep this lasting long, the chapters I have written that it. LMAO I only have like two more after this and it's because I'm working on a WIKTT challenge and it's so much better. I never knew I could work with Hermione and Snape but I can. Because of the mature attitudes of these characters I have been able to write some great stuff. I read over what I have 1200 words for a half of the first chapter and I was like woah!! Did I just FUCKIN' write that? My Harry Potter friends were like damn Snape and Herm that's nasty but they read my story and were like goin onto Herm and Snape stories on ff.net...... lmao So here is the next chapter and thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that are familiar to you. Copyright infringement is not intended.  
  
To: My friend, Michael, who I am pleased to say I hardly like any more.  
  
Chapter Three: Easier To Run  
  
*HERMIONE POV* (Hope that helps, it'll always be Herm unless I say otherwise.  
  
Ever since that day, I thought about nothing but Draco. Nothing seemed more important to me. Even a week later and after many snogging sessions I still couldn't forget that night.  
  
My cousins were a pain in the back. They never failed to notice the tell tale signs of kissing, the swollen lips, the flushed cheeks, the faraway look in the eyes. That didn't bother me as much once I learned to tune them out.  
  
  
  
"Draco, you're about to race." I smiled as he pushed me against his car and started on my neck. He smirked his trademark smirk as the girls shot death glares at me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his warm tongue on my cold flesh.  
  
"I can always drop this race." He whispered seductively. My skin stood up in Goosebumps and prickled as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"You don't have to, but you can if you want to." Dray smiled and gave the started a signal and pulled me into his car and drove away.  
  
"Won't people be a little surprised?" He smirked even wider and drove down the street.  
  
"Maybe a little considering that was the first race I ever dropped from." She frowned slightly, but then smiled.  
  
"What to do now, Love?" He visibly smiled at me referring him as Love. I smiled at him smiling, it was weird how these things went.  
  
"You know what? Let's go back to my place..." I said suggestively. He didn't have to be told twice as he raced down the street to my house. "Speedometer." I said as he stepped on the break and went about 35 mph.  
  
He stepped on it after we were out of the camera's view. He put on the music as my favorite song came on. Eve 6. Why would Draco be listening to Eve 6?  
  
"You're listening to a Muggle Band?" He looked at me, confusion evident on his face.  
  
"Muggle Band? Eve 6? Hollow's Eve. 6. 666. The Devil's mark or as we know it in the Wizarding World Merlin. Eve 6 means Merlin's Halloween. It's a Wizarding Band. They all went to Hogwarts you know."  
  
"I didn't know. Who else poses as Muggles then?" I asked him a little curious.  
  
He started naming off bands including Simple Plan, Linkin Park, Eminem, and even Limp Bizkit and Blink 182 which really was called Blink AHB(182) A Hogwarts Band since they started it when they went to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
We slowed to a stop at my cousins' place. Kara and Liz shouldn't be home for a while so I can make-out with Lover-Boy successfully.  
  
I turned the key in the lock with a smirk on my face imagining tonight's events. I led Draco to my room and shut the door, locking it, and putting a repellent spell on it like Hogwarts and a silencing charm.  
  
As soon as I was done Draco viciously attacked me, throwing me on the bed. It felt so good when he placed his lips on my body. I always felt a warm tingling sensation accompanied by a few goose bumps and butterflies.  
  
"Draco..." I moaned as he unbuttoned my blouse. He looked at me with those amazing eyes.  
  
The eyes that told a story. Ice. Blockades. If he opened them to you and you looked deep enough you could see pain from his childhood. A little further along there was anxiety, deception, bravery, spoiled as always, too. Then there was lust, love. Fear? More fear? Always fear. It never went away. Fear. Fear. Fear...  
  
By the time my thoughts returned to me and I could actually breathe again he had his shirt off, my shirt and bra off, and my skirt. I looked up at him and pushed him off. He looked at me apprehensive as I pushed him down so I was on top.  
  
"Can't let you have all the fun, can I?" He smirked at my comment and in his eyes I saw relief. I unbuckled his pants, pulled down the zipper and removed the pants.  
  
I couldn't wait to see what was hiding under those boxers, but I wasn't there. I licked his chest slightly and went up to his lips for a tender but thorough kiss. I thrust myself into him, only the two thin layers of cloth separating us.  
  
I felt something hard push up through the cloth. I smiled at him and traced circles around his nipples and went down to his toned chest. I heard him intake a sharp breathe as I fingered his satin green boxers.  
  
"Hermione." Was the only response from him as I took of his boxers inch by inch.  
  
There he was. I had nothing to compare him to, but I was scared of any pain that would occur when he 'tried' to fit that into me. He seemed to sense my worry and smiled at me.  
  
I stroked his tip lightly causing his heart rate to increase and him to moan my name in frustration, again.  
  
The feeling was one so incredible, I had a hard time not to scream in frustration because I had never experienced this before.  
  
All of the Gryffindors came from the portrait hole at least once with swollen lips, a hickey or two, messing clothing, and signs that some had gone 'all the way' as they said. Sometimes they even came from one of the dormitories. Now I would have stories of my own to tell.  
  
Quickly I snapped out of that thought as I put the tip of my mouth on him. I felt him jerk beneath me, but then calm down as if telling me to continue. I stroked him faster and faster and slightly blew. I heard his moans become louder and louder. He pushed me off of him, knowing I wouldn't like what was coming next.  
  
I kissed him on the lips and he flipped me over. Impatiently he skipped my upper body and went straight to my panties. He removed them and sucked on my delicate folds. I moaned his name loudly.  
  
He removed his face and inserted one finger. I felt my walls tight around him as he inserted another two fingers. Back. Forth. Back. Forth. I screeched his name with all of my strength.  
  
I pulled him up and kissed him on the lips hungrily, begging for him to enter me. I saw apprehension play around on his moonlit features. I licked myself off of his lips. He looked at me and threw the covers off of the bed feeling the heat.  
  
"Draco please..." That was all he needed as it came.  
  
I tried my hardest not to cry at the pain that surged through my body as I felt something break. I closed my eyes and he stopped making me hurt even more.  
  
"Are you..." I cried out and told him to continue quickly. I opened my eyes to see him worry.  
  
"Please, I need you." This time it didn't hurt as much. I felt myself numb out the pain as I started to feel pleasure.   
  
I opened my eyes and saw his body and mine glazed with sweat. I moaned and kissed him forcefully making him speed up. Such pleasure I had never dreamt of feeling. Never in the books had it described this... Never had anything been so wonderful. A peace of heaven that was mine.   
  
We went faster and faster in prefect harmony. As my mind envisioned this union from third person, our bodies melted to form one.  
  
"I love you." I repeated over and over again as he concentrated in my release. It came and soon after it was his turn. I kissed him one last time before I collapsed.  
  
"I love you more." He muttered a contraception charm and all the counter spells from the door. "I love you more than you could ever imagine. I gave it all away, just to have someone to go to. I gave it all away just to have you..." That was the last thing I remembered before I fell asleep in his arms. In my love's arms.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
My eyes fluttered open, then shut again at the sunlight streaming through the windows. With my eyes closed I felt around for a wand. I came across one and muttered something causing the curtains to become shut.  
  
I opened my eyes again and found a sleeping angel beside me. I smiled as I felt his arms around me, his skin on mine, and most of all I loved feeling his warm breath on my face.  
  
I snuggled closer to him causing him to open his eyes. I saw him smile visibly and mutter my name. My first time was unforgettable. I would do absolutely anything to never have to forget it.  
  
"My cousins are most likely at some guys' houses. You can get up and move freely." I yawned as I put on my bathrobe.  
  
I went through the house to confirm my suspicions. I raced back to my room to find steam coming out of my bathroom. I opened the door and went to the sink. I saw a hand come out of the shower to grab my arm and pull me in. He took my robes off and hugged me.  
  
Suddenly I felt very self conscious. After last night I knew I shouldn't be but I was. I must have looked like a prat in front of him, but he only smiled.  
  
"It was my first time. I'm assuming it was your also unless I'm wrong." I shook my head and gaped at him.  
  
The Slytherin Prince, the hottest guy in school, had never made it past making out. He had never.... Wow! I can't believe he made ME his first. Wow.  
  
"You know, I never would have thought you to wait." He glared at me a little, but then smirked, "Did you just turn it around on me?" I wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"I am irresistible, aren't I?" I rolled my eyes but kissed him, pressing myself against a now very erect Draco.  
  
"Looks like little Draco want to play." I teased making him turn a very endearing shade of red. All along he was innocent.  
  
"You know this means I want you ever night, right? After that 'mind-blowing sex' as some would say, I want more." I blushed slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't let you have less." I smiled thinking of our nights yet to come and my soon addiction to having him with me.  
  
"This morning, how about staying in?" He looked at me with lust in his eyes. I felt my lower region ache.  
  
"How about later... I'm tired Draco." I said grabbing my wand and summoning a wizard radio.  
  
  
  
"How 'bout those cannons, Wiley?" A very cheesy sounding man said as soon as she turned on the radio.  
  
"They loose worse every year, don't they? They even lost to England. England's seeker caught the snitch before Chudley even had a chance to score. 150 to 0. Haven't seen that since--" It was interrupted as Hermione changed the station.  
  
"--the Chimera has been found in a Muggle's backyard. Breaking news folks. The Committee Of Potions Research and Maybe Not Useless Study, the COPRMNUS, has found a potion to, is there a misprint?"  
  
Draco looked at me and I looked a little worried as I turned up the volume causing the mumbling from someone else to be heard.  
  
"Sorry folks, the COPRMNUS has found a PROVEN potion to automatically transport people to where they want, and/or need to be every day for five years if poured into a necklace and worn. The current price for the potion is 365 galleons per ounce which is enough to work for a year. Besides the price, you have to be licensed and liable.... Well folks we have a speaker from the committee on the phone. Professor Severus Snape."  
  
"Thank you, Teresa." I cringed a little at his voice, "In accordance with the initial price of 365 galleons, which is because of rarity of ingredients, you have to be certified and liable with the ministry. You need to have a good reason and proof. This is not a potion to be played with. It's not like a time turner where you can take it off at any given time. Once inflicted, a trigger in your mind will activate it."  
  
"Thank you Severus. We will hear more on the subject. Teresa Blink reporting for WNN, keep listening folks."  
  
"That's a hefty price... I would rather bother with apparition." I said leaning on Draco.  
  
"It is a big price considering that most of our textbooks don't even cost ten galleons in total, and they are rare and pricey books. Even level A untradeable goods don't generally go for more than one hundred galleons, and that is as expensive as things get.  
  
"Then again, there are reasons that you might want a potion. You could get anywhere. There are apparition charms wizards and witches cast around their houses preventing people from entering, then again you can't apparate into Hogwarts or even the Ministry of Magic." Draco finished. This was the man who I loved. Always the thinker. Good debater, too.  
  
"But, listen to what Snape said after. If I thought about needing a new robe after seeing the state of an old one in the morning, I would be transported to Madam Malkin's in my pajamas. Think about the side effects. You would always have to be on your guard and think about your thoughts. Apparition is safer in my opinion. And just think about what would happen if Voldemort got his hands on a potion like that." He frowned at the thought of Voldemort.  
  
"Somehow I don't think price is a problem for him and his Deatheaters." Draco said sullenly. The thoughts of Deatheaters must sadden him. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for bringing up such a touchy subject.  
  
"The new Minister of Magic won't let any Deatheaters get their hands on it. I've only heard the best of Hector Valantri. He's only the only living relative known of Godric Gryffindor you know...."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes as we continued to listen to the other news and the gossip, too.  
  
A/N Yup that's it, review and I might not work on my WIKTT story for a couple of miliseconds.... LMAO... I'm putting off My Name, the plot I had in mind is too complicated... I'm going with something easier.... Now if I could only figure out what...  
  
All Of This"  
  
With all of this I know now  
  
Everything inside of my head  
  
It all just goes to show how  
  
Nothing I know changes me at all  
  
Again I wait for this to change instead  
  
To tear the world in two  
  
Another night with her  
  
But I'm always wanting you   
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We know where we go  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We go where we know  
  
With all of this I feel now  
  
Everything inside of my heart  
  
It all just seems to be how  
  
Nothing I feel pulls at me at all  
  
Again I wait for this to pull apart  
  
To break my time in two  
  
Another night with her  
  
But I'm always wanting you  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We know where we go  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We go where we know  
  
She's all I need  
  
She's all I dream  
  
She's all I'm always wanting  
  
She's all I need  
  
She's all I dream  
  
She's all I'm always wanting you  
  
I'm always wanting you  
  
I'm always wanting you  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We know where we go  
  
Use me Holly come on and use me  
  
We go where we know  
  
She's all I need  
  
She's all I dream  
  
She's all I'm always wanting  
  
She's all I need  
  
She's all I dream  
  
She's all  
  
I'm always wanting you  
  
Yeah I'm always wanting you  
  
I'm always wanting you  
  
Oh again I wait for this  
  
too fill the hole   
  
too shake the sky in two  
  
Another night with her  
  
Always wanting you  
  
Another night with her  
  
but Always wanting you 


End file.
